


From Boys to Men

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advice, Coming of Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Al finds out what it takes to be a man from some of the most dubious sources on the subject.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Fic inspired by a song
> 
> The song I am referencing is from the Bleach musicals, known to me as “The Manly Dance”. It’s usually sung by Kenpachi Zaraki and Ikakku Madarame to Kira Izuru (and once to Shuhei Hisagi), and it entails Kenny’s ideas of what it takes to be a man- about not just looking like a man, but acting like one all the way down to your heart, eating your food raw, wearing a red loincloth, saying your name with confidence and never turning down a fight. I can see Team Mustang doing this, seeing how they kinda think of Ed and Al as one of their own. Below is a link to the song, it's the one with Shuhei.
> 
> https://youtu.be/iwK21L-zqDM?list=FLDGgnHbIpcQi5CugMHiwazQ

“It feels weird to be the only kids among all these adults,” Al commented, despite dwarfing everyone in the room.  “It’s a little intimidating… makes me feel more like a child than a man.”  
  
Falman sat down next to Havoc and added.  “A man can be of any age.  It’s more than birthdays that make a man, Al.”  
  
Ed chuckled.  “Yeah Al, look at Colonel Shit!  People say he’s a man when he’s plainly a toddler!”  
  
When Braeda joined them, they paused a moment to look at all the edibles piled on his tray.  Ignoring everyone, he remarked, “With what you boys have been through in your short lives already, and what you do on a daily basis as part of the military, I’d wager to say we could define you two as men.”  
  
Al thought about that.  Maybe the Colonel’s men were right.  “What’s being a man all about?”  
  
“We didn’t exactly have a good male role model growing up,” Ed muttered bitterly.  
  
Fuery arrived and said, “First of all, a real man recognizes that he’s not great at everything, but the things that he is great at- he uses those talents to help others whenever he can.”  The other three officers nodded.  
  
“I’d say a real man holds himself confidently and has enough faith in himself that he doesn’t need others to believe in him,” added Falman.  “Look at Mustang.  How many people talk behind his back about his rise to the top?  He knows what they say, but he doesn’t care, and he doesn’t let their words get into his head.”  
  
Havoc nodded.  “I think a real man has an instinct to protect what’s helpless.  Kind of like a motherly instinct except not… cuddly or whatever.”  He elbowed Braeda.  “Whaddya think, Hey?  What makes a manly man?”  
  
He took a drink of iced tea and said, “Bright red underpants, good breath mints, and expensive cologne.”  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, and Al suddenly wondered if he should be taking any of this advice seriously.  “Are you kidding?” he asked.  
  
“No!” he replied, leaning back and tugging the waistband of his trousers down just far enough to see a bright red swath beneath.  “I feel like a lion in my red drawers!  That, and the breath mints and cologne give me the confidence I need to get through the day.  Nothing about me stinks, I feel like a lion, and that means I can use my brain to help people who need me.”  He went back to his meal and Havoc started laughing hysterically, pounding the table with his fist and rattling everyone’s trays.  
  
“Al!  You need a bright red loincloth and some fancy scented oil to polish up with!”  
  
Braeda shook his head.  “Hey, Fullmetal knows about the power of red!  I assumed you all knew!”  
  
“Don’t drag me into this!  I’m just an observer!” Ed barked.  
  
Al tittered quietly.  Maybe being a man was a lot like being a kid after all.


End file.
